Never Alone
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Bella tells herself that she's never alone and that, somehow, Edward is finding a way to watch over her. One-shot. During New Moon. Oh, and Bella's a bit more hopeful in this instead of kinda mopey like in the book. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the song "Never Alone" by BalowGirl and came up with an idea to write this a while ago...I'd never gotten the time to do it, so tonight I sat down and got to work.**

**Not all the lyrics are there, at the very end the chorus is repeated again but the website I copied the lyrics from didn't have them on there and by the time I realized the lyrics were incomplete, I'd finished the story already.**

**Well, enough chatting from me. I do have to put i though that this is a more hopeful story on Bella's part...a change from the normal New Moon Bella, who had no hope. Well, enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Never Alone**

_**I waited for you today**_

I stood in the woods, waiting for you…thinking that, just maybe, you'd show up. I was hoping that, as you'd promised, you'd some when I wanted, or needed you.

_**But you didn't show**_

Watching the trees, leaves rustling in the wind, I held back the tears. There was no sign or you…anywhere…

_**No no.**_

I felt my lower lip tremble as I stared at the trees…still nothing…

Eyes widening and a gasp being ripped my parted lips, I clutched at my chest, feeling the wound being torn open all over again.

_**I needed you today**_

I can't continue to live like this…I can't live without you…I need you too much. You're like the air I breath, the food I eat, the water I drink…you're essential to my survival…

_**So where did you go?**_

"Where are you? Where did you go?" I whispered into the wind, needing to know the answers to my questions…

_**You told me to call**_

You'd told me that whenever I called for you, you'd be there…that if I merely said your name, you'd be close enough to hear it…even if I only whispered.

"Edward…" I whispered into the wind, squeezing my eyes closed and hoping with all my heart that you would appear in front of me…beautiful and gorgeous, and still in love with me…

_**Said you'd be there**_

You told me you'd always be there when I needed you, no matter what the time was…day or night.

So…where are you now? Why aren't you here, when I need you most, like you'd promised me all those months ago?

_**And though I haven't seen you **_

"Edward!" I cried out, even as the tears began to run down my cheeks, what had started as a mere trickle had moved to a small drizzle and was now like a river.

When there was a

Sudden gust of wind, picking up and dying just as quickly, my heart skipped a beat in hopes that it was you…stupid heart…

_**Are you still there?**_

And even though I thought my heart was being foolish, I couldn't help the hope that sprang to life…though I did try to squish it, telling myself that it would only hurt more when I say for myself that you weren't really there.

But I couldn't help it…that hope grew until I was wondering if you were still there, if you'd heard me and were just now reaching me.

_**I cried out with no reply**_

"Edward!" I cried out, breath coming quick as that little flutter of hope grew.

…But there was no reply, nothing from you. No words that might have reassured me that you were there…and even the wind died, as if it didn't want to answer me either.

_**And I can't feel you by my side**_

I waited for a moment, little by little my heart breaking again, because I didn't get that feeling…the one that I'd always gotten when you were close to me, the one that told me you were going to be by my side in mere moments…

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know**_

But I'll hold on to what I know…to my memories. I wasn't going to let this little incident wear me down, I was going to keep hoping that, with every noise, it was you coming back for me…whether I wanted to or not.

It seemed that my stupid heart wasn't going to give up, it was going to keep hoping that you'd come back…even though my brain told it to shut up, go crawl in a hole, and stop causing the rest of my body pain every time it was wrong…it just wasn't listening to the smarter of my organs it appeared.

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

My heart claimed that you were always going to be with me, like you'd promised those many months ago, and that you'd never leave me alone.

_**And though I cannot see you**_

I couldn't see you anywhere; not in the trees or the bushes…you were nowhere. And if you were there, as my ignorant heart claimed, then I guess I just couldn't see you.

So, if I can't see you…doesn't that mean that you aren't really here?

_**And I can't explain why**_

But there was something, in the air maybe, that I just couldn't explain. Something that made me think that, just because I couldn't see you, that didn't mean that you weren't really here…

_**Such a deep reassurance **_

I had such a deep reassurance though, and it wasn't just in my heart anymore, it seemed my mind was turning on me too, that you were somewhere near…that you hadn't gone too far away and that you were trying to keep your promise of never leaving me alone…

_**You've placed in my life.**_

I knew that in trusting you, that reassurance had been placed in my life. And I realized that it would take a while for me not to have such a deep reassurance of you being there…and it would hurt, reassurance or no, not having you there.

_**We cannot separate**_

I told you that you couldn't leave me, that we couldn't be apart…and I hadn't been lying, I can't be away from you.

Even now, watching the sun disappear while standing just outside of the woods, there was an ache inside me, a need for you to just be near that was so strong…I nearly wept with the force of pain you absence caused me, and I would have if I could have…but I'd just been crying so much lately that my tear ducts seemed dry.

_**'Cause you're part of me.**_

I'd told you once that there were times when I wasn't sure where I stopped and you began…because you're my other half.

You were part of me then and you still are, and you walking away just wasn't going to change that…not without some time.

_**And though you're invisible**_

I couldn't help the feeling that you were there with me, that you weren't far away…that maybe, it was just kind of like you were invisible to me. You were there, but I just couldn't see you.

_**I'll trust the unseen.**_

I'd always believed in the unseen, and this was no different. If you were merely invisible to my mortal, human eyes…I could still have faith in you, still trust that you were there…watching over me.

Because I trust you, even if I can't see you.

_**I cried out with no reply**_

"Edward!" I cried out again, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'd decide that you weren't going to hide from me anymore, that maybe you were going to show yourself to me

But there was still no answer…not even a whisper in the wind to reassure me…

_**And I can't feel you by my side**_

_I waited hoping that maybe this time I'd get that feeling, where my skin tingles and prickles, just before you appeared by my side…but you didn't show up._

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know**_

But I'll hold on to your promises, what I know, and my memories. I just wasn't going to give up like that it seemed.

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

I knew you were with me, somehow…and that I wasn't alone…never alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
